Lidé a nestvůry
+ up to 4000 XP| Související úkoly=Krypta Ledové zrcadlo Noční hosté Salamandří ocas Tajemství zahrady V poledním žáru| ID=q1001_thebeast |Postavy=Velebný pán, Velebný pán, Alvin, Odo, Haren Brogg, Mikul }} Image:Primary quests.png|32px default Hlavní úkoly desc none Úkol se spustí automaticky po úvodní scéně s Alenou a Alvinem, utíkajícími před barghesty. Úkol se plní počas I. Aktu. Fáze úkolu závisí na postupu hlavní dějovou linií, rozhovory s příslušnými lidmi a následně i plnění ostatních hlavních úkolů. Návod Po zabití barghestů se chlapec, jménem Alvin ocitne v transu, ve kterém věští a přeříkává stará proroctví Ithliny. Shani, stará kamarádka, která už v úvodní scéně na Geralta křičela o pomoc, řekne, že tu smečku vede nějaký ohař, kterému místní říkají Bestie. Geralt věří, že někdo za zabití Bestie určitě rád zaplatí. Ptá se Shani na muže s broží Salamandry, ta jej pošle za místním Velebným pánem. Velebný pán si myslí, že Bestii a její barghesty zažene plamenem Věčného ohně. Pošle Geralta zapálit svíčky v kapličkách. Přestože Geralt dělá přesně oč byl požádán, u každé kapličky se objeví barghesti, značící, že tato technika nefugnuje. Vrátí se k Velebníčkovi, který je touto novinou značně znepokojen a pošle Geralta vyzvědět se něco od místní vědmy, Abigail, kterou ze zužování Bestií obviňuje. Geralt u Abigail najde Alvina, kterého si vědma, jakožto sirotka, vzala na starost. Abigail se dušuje, že s Bestií nemá nic společného a říká, že Alvin je zřídlo, věštec se skrytými schopnostmi. Geraltovi sdělí, že je může využít a možná o Bestii něco zjistit. Potřebuje pro Alvina vytvořit lektvar a tak Geralta pošle pro 5 lístků Bílé myrty. Geralt vědmě předá rostliny a nechá ji tvořit lektvar. Může jít plnit jiné úkoly nebo počkat někde alespoň hodinu. Vrátí se k vědmě, ta předá hotový lektvar Alvinovi. Alvin se ponoří do transu a převypravuje útržky minulosti, které se zapřičinily o vznik a příchod Bestie. S těmito novými znalostmi se vydá za Velebným pánem. Ten Geraltovi předá odměnu za dosavadní snahu. Velebníček řekne, že musí svolat vesničany a pokud se Geralt ještě nezavděčil váženým občanům Podhradí Odovi, Harenovi, Mikulovi, tak by to měl jít učinit. Úkol navazuje až po získání důvěry vážených občanů; po dialogu s Velebníčkem, který Geralta pošle do Krčmy pro klíč Krčmáře od nyní opuštěného domu; po získání klíče; po vstupu do domu (jihozápadně od Královského lovčí); po dialogu se Salamandrou; po bitvě se Salamandrou; po setkání s dětmi; po rozbití jeskynní zdi a nalezení Abigail v druhé části jeskyně u kotle. Abigail čaruje nějaké kouzlo a sděluje Geraltovi, že je pouze obranné, jelikož se vesnice v čele s Velebníčkem vydali ji lynčovat. Geralt jí může věřit, případně se může přesvědčit hloubkovou tělesnou analýzou a ojet jí. Nezávisle na jeho dialogu s Abigail, poté co vyjde z jeskyně (východ se nachází cca někde za Abigail) se do Geralta spustí rozlícený dav občanů Podhradí v čele s Velebníčkem, Odem a Harenem. Dušují se, že Bestie je dílem čarodejnice Abigail a měla by za to být potrestána. Geralt se může rozhodnout stát po boku Abigail a odehnat dav anebo je nechat zabít Abigail. Ať se rozhodne jakkoliv, utká se s Bestií a barghesty. Úkol končí poděkováním přeživší strany - Velebníček nebo Abigail. Poznámky * rostlina Bílá myrta je velký, široký keř s bílými květy, který roste po celém Podhradí. Aby měl Geralt možnost je natrhat, měl by mít bronzový talentový bod v Bylinkářství a znalost samotné byliny. Znalost této byliny získá přečtením knihy o polních rostlinách. Knihu lze získat od bylinkáře, který se přes den zdržuje před Krčmou anebo od Antikvaristy, který se zase přes den nachází uvnitř Krčmy. ** Alternativou pro naučení se různých rostlin a příšer jsou zkazky, příběhy a zkušenosti lidí. Konkrétně v Podhradí jsou to babičky (babky), které se za různé dary - od jídla po peníze - podělí se svými znalostmi. Pokud štěstí dá, budou to znalosti o polních rostlinách. * Při finálním rozhodování na čí stranu, jestli Abigail nebo Velebníčka, se postavit může hrát roli i obtížnost hry samotné: ** Pokud si hráč zvolí stranu Abigail, bude bojovat nejen s Bestií a barghesty, ale posléze i s Velebníčkem, Odem, Harenem a vesničany. Výhodou je, že Abigail nemůže zemřít a umí léčit. ** Pakliže se postaví na stranu Velebníčka, musí porazit pouze Bestii a barghesty za pomoci Oda, Harena a vesničanů. Nejsou však příliš zdatní a málo vydrží. Dobrou technikou tedy je vyzabíjet nejdříve barghesty, kteří útočí na vesnišany, Oda a Harena a pak se společně utkat s bestií *** Po úspěšném zabití Bestie, nehledě na to, kolik vesničanů a jestli Odo a Haren přežili, ke Geraltovi přijde Velebníček, poděkuje mu a chce mu předat Glejt. Geralt se může rozhodnout, zda nechá Velebníčka žít nebo ho ze zášti zabije - na zvolené cestě to nyní nic nemění. Tělo Abigail Geralt najde u jeskyně. Fáze Bestie před bránou Musím pobít nestvůry, které napadly ženu a dítě. Dobrý pastýř Útok bestie toho chlapce vyděsil natolik, že upadl do věšteckého transu a recitoval jakési proroctví. Podhradí má očividně svá vlastní tajemství. Pokud je chci odhalit, měl bych zajít za velebným pánem. * Musím za velebným pánem a odhalit záhadu Podhradí. Posvátný plamen Velebný pán mě poprosil, abych zabil Bestii. Domnívá se, že ji zaženeme, pokud ve všech kapličkách v okolí zažehnu posvátný plamen. Nemyslím, že by to něčemu pomohlo, ale slíbil jsem, že to pro něj udělám. V noci musím zajít do pěti kapliček a zapálit tam oheň. * V noci musím zajít do pěti kapliček a zapálit tam oheň. Přichází temnota Zapálil jsem oheň v kapličkách, ale nebylo to k ničemu. Měl bych to ohlásit velebnému pánovi a naznačit mu, že se mýlil. * Ohně v kapličkách ty barghesty nezahnaly. Měl bych to oznámit velebnému pánovi. Čarodějnice Zapálil jsem oheň v kapličkách, ale nebylo to nic platné. Velebný pán chce, abych zjistil, odkud se Bestie vzala. Nejvíc ze všech podezírá místní čarodějnici. Měl bych za ní zajít. * Měl bych navštívit čarodějnici. Čarodějnice je nevinná Čarodějnice tvrdí, že s vyvoláním Bestie nemá nic společného, navzdory tomu, co říkal velebný pán. * Čarodějnice prohlašuje, že je nevinná. Okvětní lístky bílé myrty Čarodějnice Abigail může využít Alvinových věšteckých schopností a zjistit tak o Bestii něco bližšího. Musí mu ale nejprve namíchat zvláštní lektvar, na který potřebuje pět dávek lístků bílé myrty. Mohu je buď nasbírat, nebo koupit od kupce v hostinci. * Musím čarodějnici přinést pět dávek okvětních lístků bílé myrty. Natrhaná myrta Mám tu myrtu. Můžu se vrátit k Abigail. * Už se můžu vrátit k čarodějnici. Příprava lektvaru Přinesl jsem čarodějnici okvětní lístky bílé myrty. Teď musím počkat, až mi uvaří lektvar. Mohu se mezitím podívat po jiné práci. * Příprava lektvaru chvíli potrvá. Zatím se můžu poohlédnout po jiné práci. Alvinova věštba Alvinova věštba byla značně znepokojivá. Jestli jsem to správně pochopil, Bestie se zrodila z lidské zlovůle a zlých úmyslů. Bude obcházet Podhradím tak dlouho, dokud nebudou potrestáni ti, kteří spáchali nějaký zločin. Ať už je předpověď jakákoli, Abigail mi dala Berengarovy poznámky pro případ, že bych měl proti Bestii přece jen stanout s mečem v ruce. Musím si je pečlivě pročíst. A také je čas oznámit svá zjištění velebnému pánovi. * Musím zajít za velebným pánem a předat mu informace o Bestii. Čekání na rozhřešení Velebný pán slíbil, že se s Bestií vypořádá. Je čas rychle dokončit úkoly a vytáhnout proti Salamandře. * Je čas rychle dokončit úkoly a vytáhnout proti Salamandře. Čarodějnice přistižena Ve jeskyni jsem potkal čarodějnici. Zrovna sesílala nějaké kouzlo na vesničany, kteří ji údajně chtěli zlynčovat. Vypadá to, že vědma věděla o všech zločinech vesničanů, ale nic proti nim neudělala. Jdu ven z jeskyně, musím vyřknout soud nad vesnicí. * Jdu ven z jeskyně, musím vyřknout soud nad vesnicí. Bestie zabita Dokončil jsem soud a zabil jsem Bestii. Byl to těžký boj. Už mě tu nic nedrží; musím získat glejt, který tu slouží jako propustka, abych se dostal do Wyzimy. Snad mi s tím pomůže velebný pán. * Potřebuji glejt od velebného pána, jinak mě do Wyzimy nepustí. Když se Geralt rozhodne stát po boku Abigail Poděkování Abigail mi poděkovala za pomoc. Měl bych odtud zmizet. Zajdu do krčmy a vyzvednu Shani - tak, jak jsme se domluvili. * Musím zajít do hospody a vzít s sebou Shani. Kategorie:Stubs Kategorie:Úkoly Kategorie:Kapitola I de:Von Monstren und Menschen en:Of Monsters and Men es:De monstruos y hombres fr:Des monstres et des hommes hu:A szörnyröl és emberröl it:Mostri e uomini pl:Ludzie i potwory ru:О людях и чудовищах